


Double Trouble

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Meet the Family, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, Plot Twists, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: Hanzo runs into a handsome stranger at a bar who isn't exactly who he appears to be.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 53





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. This was just another random hc that I had and wanted to write about. I was thinking about the Prestige and yeah, this happened.
> 
> Anyways, let me know if there are any mistakes.

“Whiskey. Neat.”

The bartender nodded and quickly poured Hanzo his drink. He took a sip of it and sighed. He didn’t even like whiskey. He had no clue why he ordered it. Shaking his head, he looked around the bar, taking in everything around him. It was still on the earlier side, so there was scarcely anyone else around. But Hanzo still kept alert as he continued sipping at his drink, waiting for him to show up.

A look at his watch told him that it was already thirty minutes past their planned meeting time. He knew they agreed on a window, rather than a set time, to ensure their privacy, but Hanzo was still punctual and expected the same of his guest. Doing his best to not get too anxious, Hanzo huffed and took another sip from his whiskey.

Still didn’t like it.

“Well, howdy.”

Hanzo glanced over at where the low drawl had come from and quirked an eyebrow. Before him, a cowboy leaned on the bar, eyeing him up and down. He took the chance to take in the sight of the man’s hat, flannel shirt, blue jeans, and boots, complete with spurs, and wondered how he managed to not hear him coming up.

“Mind if I join you?”

The cowboy gestured to the clearly empty seat next to Hanzo and smiled. Hanzo studied him for a beat before nodding, shoulders relaxing ever so slightly. The cowboy seemed to perk up even more as he pulled out the chair and Hanzo’s brow furrowed briefly as he caught sight of his gloved hands.

“I’ll have what he’s havin’.”

The cowboy’s voice brought Hanzo’s attention back to face and he gave an amused smirk when he noticed the cowboy’s gaze had not left him for a second. It didn’t waiver when the bartender placed his drink before him and it didn’t waiver when he picked it up to take a sip either.

“Is there something on my face?”

The cowboy shook his head, but still didn’t look away. “Nah, just wanted to appreciate the view a bit longer, darlin’. Ain’t often I get ta see someone as pretty as you.”

Hanzo snorted and turned away. “Ridiculous fool,” he mumbled.

“But only a fool for you, sweetheart.”

Hanzo looked over to see the cowboy give him a wink.

Definitely a fool.

“Now, you mind tellin’ me what brings you here today? Should be a crime that someone so beautiful is here all alone.”

Hanzo sighed. “I am waiting for a friend,” he said. “But it appears he is running late.”

The cowboy tsked. “Definitely a crime,” he said. “Glad I came here when I did then. Seems like it was fate that I wound up here with you.”

Hanzo hummed noncommittally. “Perhaps.” He swirled his glass around. “And you, cowboy? What brought you here today besides fate?”

“Coincidentally, I’m meetin’ a friend here too,” said the cowboy. “Seems like he’s also runnin’ late, but,” he leaned in closer to Hanzo, “I think I found a much better way to spend my evenin’.”

“Oh?”

Hanzo felt something being slipped into his jacket pocket and reached for it before he could stop himself. His eyes never left the cowboy’s, but amusement filled the cowboy’s expression as Hanzo caught his hand. He carefully pulled whatever it was away and quickly realized it was a key card. He let go of the cowboy’s hand, but he remained close.

“Room 618. I’ll be waitin’.”

The cowboy downed the rest of his drink in one go and tossed a few bills onto the bar. He nodded to the bartender and then gestured to Hanzo as well, silently telling him that he was covering his drink too. He patted Hanzo’s knee as he got off the stool before tipping his hat and leaving. Hanzo’s expression betrayed nothing, but he watched quietly as the cowboy did all of this, studying his back as he left the bar.

Hanzo waited for around ten minutes before downing the rest of his drink, palming the key card in his pocket. He then left the bar and entered the hotel lobby, cutting across it to enter the elevators. No one cast him a second glance as he rode it up to the sixth floor. He exited and found the aforementioned room shortly after, slipping the key card in and entering the room. Lights dimmed, Hanzo could still make out the cowboy sitting in a chair by the window. He got up and swaggered over when he saw him, a smug grin on his face.

“Was startin’ to think you wouldn’t show up,” he said.

Hanzo snorted. “It has only been ten minutes.”

“And that’s ten minutes too long for me.”

Hanzo said nothing, but he leaned in closer, hand fiddling with the first few buttons on the cowboy’s flannel shirt. To anyone else, it would appear as if the cowboy hadn’t reacted, but Hanzo was perceptive and quickly caught how he tried to cover up a sharp inhale. He looked down, pretending to be preoccupied with the rest of the cowboy, but his brow was furrowed as he tried to decipher the situation. He then looked up coyly, taking note of how the cowboy’s eyes widened ever so slightly.

“Nervous?” he asked.

The cowboy shook his head. “Nah. Excited.”

Hanzo quirked an eyebrow. “Really? Interesting.”

He finally stopped with the buttons and slid his hands up the cowboy’s chest. He ran his hands over his shoulders and down his arms, smirking when he saw him relax, submitting to his touch. When he saw his eyes flutter close, Hanzo’s expression shifted and before the cowboy knew it, he had his arm twisted behind him with a knee between his legs, pressing him up against the wall.

“Ow! What the-”

“Who are you?” Hanzo growled into his ear. He gave another twist of his arm and the man yelped again.

“Wait, I can explain!” he pleaded. “I’m-”

“I know you’re not McCree, so I’ll ask again.” He pushed him further up on the wall. “Who are you?”

The sound of the door clicking open caused Hanzo to swiftly change their position, so that the cowboy was faced down on the bed instead. Sitting on his back, Hanzo pulled out the handgun few knew he kept on him and pointed it at the door as he awaited their new guest. Surprisingly, the man beneath him kept quiet, but Hanzo wasn’t about to count his blessings just yet. The sound of spurs reached him first, but he didn’t register who it was until they spoke.

“Hey, I’m ba-Oh shit! Han, wait!”

Eyes wide and mouth agape, Hanzo looked between his boyfriend and the bag of food he dropped, and the identical man beneath his legs.

“Jesse?” Hanzo asked. “What is going on?”

“Can I get up now?” came a muffled voice.

Hanzo quickly got up, letting the cowboy go free. He watched as he got up and stretched as Jesse came over to check on him before turning his attention back to Hanzo. He smiled brightly, but Hanzo’s only response was to frown and cross his arms over his chest. He shrunk sheepishly and gestured to the identical man next to him, who was looking much more comfortable now.

“Hanzo, this here’s my brother, Joel.”

Hanzo looked at Joel who waved as if Hanzo hadn’t just tried to kill him.

“Howdy!”

Hanzo nodded in greeting and turned his attention back to McCree. “Joel? As in Joel Morricone?”

“Yup! That’s me!” said Joel, either ignoring the fact that that wasn’t directed at him or he really just didn’t know. Hanzo didn’t bother sending him a glare and instead continued focusing on Jesse.

“I thought you were Joel,” he said.

“I know,” nodded McCree. “I lied.”

“I noticed.”

“But I can explain!”

Hanzo said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

“Okay,” he sighed, “so you know I ain’t got no parents, right? Well, after they died, me and Joel ended up in foster care. I knew siblings don’t get adopted together often, so as the older of us, I decided to join Deadlock and give Joel a fightin’ chance.”

Joel rolled his eyes. “You’re only older by ten minutes,” he mumbled.

McCree said nothing, but he did stick his tongue out at his twin childishly. “Anyways,” he continued, “we got separated, but it worked and Joel got adopted by a nice family in Albuquerque, while I eventually got picked up by Reyes. You know that story already.”

Hanzo nodded.

“Fast forward to the first Joel Morricone article and I realized my brother was still lookin’ out for me. We made contact privately, cried, and then figured out we could use this twin thing to our advantage.” McCree smiled and wrapped an arm around his brother, who smiled just as brightly.

“You tricked people into thinking there was only one of you,” Hanzo said, connecting the dots. “You did it to protect each other.”

McCree nodded. “Yup! Since Joel took up his adoptive family’s last name and Reyes basically got everything about me erased, and since we’re identical, it wasn’t hard to convince people that we were the same person.”

“I’m more of a private person anyways,” Joel added. “So aside from the occasional blurry photo, no one really knew what I looked like.”

“Except for that he shared a striking resemblance with a certain ruggedly handsome fella that you love.”

McCree winked at Hanzo as he said and this Hanzo rolled his eyes, only fueling McCree’s amusement.

“Like you’ve already figured out, people began thinkin’ that Joel was me and I was Joel, and that got ‘em all sorts o’ confused since one minute, Joel would be up in Delaware, while I was spotted in Germany. Everyone assumed one of us was just a lookalike, but no one’s made the connection just yet and thinks I can somehow teleport. So every once in a while, Joel likes to randomly pop up and throw people off my trail. The only difference between the two of us is that Joel’s got two arms.”

“Hence the gloves.”

At this, Joel proudly held up his left hand and pulled the glove off to prove his point. Hanzo had already known about this though, but let him have his moment as he wiggled his fingers.

“Anyways, you and me have been together for a while, Han. You know I love you and I know that you love me too. I knew at some point I’d have to introduce y’all, so I thought, ‘Hey! Why not now?’”

McCree grinned at the end of his story. His eyes were expectant as he waited for Hanzo’s response, but all he got was a scrutinizing look instead.

“So you chose our date night to introduce me to your brother?”

McCree chuckled sheepishly. “I admit this wasn’t exactly planned,” he said. “But I ran into him in the lobby and thought it’d be nice! Y’know, just get it done now while we have the chance!”

“But you couldn’t have introduced us normally.”

“Well…”

“He’s got you there, Jess,” chuckled Joel.

McCree smacked his brother’s arm. “Shuddup.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that evening and sighed. He then turned his attention to Joel.

“Well, in any case, I should apologize first.” He held his hand out to Joel. “I am sorry for twisting your arm, pinning you against a wall, and then pinning you to the bed. I hope we can redo our meeting.”

Joel took his hand, giving it a firm shake, before tipping his hat. “Ain’t nothin’ to worry about. Just glad I got to finally meet ya. Good to know someone’s keepin’ this dumbass from doin’ anythin’ too stupid.”

“Hey!”

“Good to know he has always been the same.”

“I’m right here, y’all!”

Hanzo and Joel shared a look before separating.

“Welp! I should probably head on back to my own room then,” Joel said as he gestured to the door. “Got some writin’ to finish up and don’t wanna get in the way of y’all’s date, which by the way, Hanzo, I knew nothin’ about. Jesse just told me this fake flirtin’ thing was somethin’ y’all did and since he was runnin’ late with the food, I had to make sure you got back to the room.”

Hanzo shook his head at McCree, who was too busy scowling at his brother to notice. Even though this was his idea in the first place, McCree was all too happy to start pushing Joel out of the room and Hanzo had to stifle a snort as he saw this happen.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re real sorry,” McCree said as he continued to herd Joel out. “Now get out and let me enjoy my date.”

“We can talk at a later time, Joel,” reassured Hanzo. “I’m sure you have plenty to share with me about Jesse.”

Joel and Hanzo shared a smirk, and they bid each other farewell over McCree’s shoulder. He finally managed to get the two of them alone and leaned against the door, finally remembering the food he had left earlier.

“Aww. Food’s all cold now,” he whined, picking up the bag. He then quickly looked up with a mischievous look in his eyes. “But we could always skip right to dessert.”

“No.” Hanzo walked over and grabbed the bag of food before McCree could protest. “After all of this, I plan on eating and watching a movie in bed. You,” he poked Jesse’s chest as he said this, “can either take it or leave it because after nearly killing you and your brother, the mood for tonight has been lost.”

Hanzo set the bag on the bed before sitting down. He took off his boots, jackets, and jeans, tossing them haphazardly aside, and then slipped under the covers. He then reached for his food, unpacking all of it, before remembering that Jesse was still in the room.

“Well?”

McCree jokingly gave an exasperated sigh and kicked his own boots off as well. “Fine, but you’re just lucky that I happen to really like cuddlin’.”

He leapt onto the bed, purposefully jostling it, and Hanzo only barely managed to keep their food from flying everywhere. McCree gave him an innocent grin and leaned in to peck his cheek causing them to redden, struggling to fight back a grin as he handed McCree his portion of their dinner. They were only a few bites in when Hanzo broke the silence.

“You’re a really good brother, Jesse. I can see why Genji likes you so much.”

McCree raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

Hanzo hummed, taking a moment to swallow his food. “You were willing to give up everything to make sure Joel was alright, and at such a young age too. If I had a quarter of your courage, maybe Genji-”

“Hey now, don’t you go doin’ that,” McCree scolded. “You know Genji’s forgiven ya and we all know you’ve been workin’ hard to make up for what you’ve done. You know you did wrong and you’re tryin’ to make it right. Ain’t no need to beat yourself up anymore.”

Hanzo sighed. “I know. I just-”

“Nope.”

Hanzo blinked. “Jesse, I-”

“Not again.”

“I am just saying-”

“Can’t hear ya.”

“Jesse.”

“Noooope!”

At that last one, McCree leaned over and kissed Hanzo on the nose causing him to smile. “Alright,” he relented. “Fine. I will stop for tonight.”

“You mean you’ll stop forever?”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “I will try.”

“Good enough for me, sweetheart.”

McCree set his food aside and pulled Hanzo close to him. He kissed the crown of his head, then temple, then cheek, and finally ending with a chaste kiss to his lips.

“There ain’t no use in comparin’ the two of us. You know I’ve done some shit too and what matters is that we’re doin’ our best to get better, ‘kay?”

“Okay.” Hanzo leaned in for a kiss, deeper this time, and McCree smiled against his lips. He tried to pull away, but Hanzo pulled him back, not done just yet, making a low moan escape him.

“Thought we were just eatin’ and cuddlin’ tonight,” McCree said between kisses.

“I did,” answered Hanzo with a smirk. “But I never said no to kissing and maybe, if you’re good, you will get dessert after all, cowman.”

There was a familiar glint in Hanzo’s eyes that McCree had since learned was an invitation to do as he pleased, and that was all it took for dinner and Joel to be completely forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> [Reblog this story.](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/620312331850776576/double-trouble)  
> [Retweet this story.](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot/status/1269788574930657281?s=20)
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AwkPoooooooot)


End file.
